


Change of Heart

by lowsywriter



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, I live in denial and so do you, Jealousy, M/M, Slow Build, everyone in scepter 4 is way too hot, oblivious boys, the scepter 4 uniform is way too hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yata is a temporal member of Scepter 4 and he muses about his time with the blue clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bleu

Damn the kings. Damn their insistence on trying to stop the clans from fighting so much. Damn the fucking exchange experience. And over everything else, Damn the fucking monkey because he is the only one exempt (because he was part of Homra once, so he knows its dynamics, Izumo states smirking).

Yata walks to Munakata-san office, his face settled in a pout and his fingers tugging at the hems of his uniform.  _So much blue_ , he internaly whines but outside tries to stay composed because he doesn’t want to give the Blue King the satisfaction of seeing him sulking. When he is at the door he straightens his expression and knocks, waiting for the permission to come in. Munakata-san’s voice is very nice, he must admit, masculine and soothing and he feels a little more at ease; he opens the door and walks inside to find the heartless woman and Saruhiko standing at each side of their king.

It’s very funny how Saru’s face suddenly changes expression from bored to shocked. It’s the damn uniform, he knows, too blue and stylish and fitting (and he has to admit it’s easy to see why people is so affected by Scepter 4 men, they are all so young and handsome… well, that’s weird, isn’t it?) and he looks away and blushes because he does not think Saruhiko is handsome,  _no way in hell_.

Munakata-san call his name gently and he looks at the king, who is softly smiling at him. He feels more self conscious know because he kind of understands why Mikoto-san is so fixiated with this man, with his cool attitude and beautiful eyes. The king’s voice extracts him form his thoughts as he instructs him about his duty as a temporal member of Scepter 4. Munakata-san stands up and Yata can see he is the same height as Mikoto-san, which is kind of fitting, they are equal in every ground.

The blue king hands him a sword, with a delicate handle and he feels a rush of cold power running through his fingers. He closes his eyes and opens his arms feeling himself being enveloped by an artic aura, he opens his eyes again and is awestruck at the blue hue surrounding him.

Saruhiko is bitting his lips and Yata feels his face getting hot; he knows Saru reserves that gesture for when he is horny (he saw it too many times when they where at middle school and he was to inoccent to comprehend; and he remembers that one time the stupid idiot kissed him and bit his lip and Yata was so tempted to return the favor).

He left the office after formally thanking Munakata-san. The guy is cool and Mikoto-san would behead him if he doesn’t act proper. Awashima-san trails after him and gives him indications for the day before bidding goodbye and Saru waits for him leaning againts the wall in front of the office.

Yata knows he is not the only Homra member in the building (Eric and Chitose and some others must be at training) but he feels alone, somehow, and lost between so much blue.

Saruhiko clears his throat and heads the way without looking at him and Yata would prefer a thousand times their usual banter to this civil politeness. 


	2. Vert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't suck as much as I think it does. You can find me on tumblr as fictionhomo and inmisericorde.
> 
> edited 25/10/15

When Yata was finally alone in his room, a plain room in the barracks like every other Scepter 4 member, he left out a sigh. He was tired and frustrated. Saru had acted cold towards him all day and even though they were seated at the same table during lunch, he had spent all his time talking with that pretty boy Akiyama (and Yata was not jealous, why should him be, he didn’t feel anything but hatred towards Saru, didn’t he?).

He started taking off his uniform and decided he needed a bath. So he headed towards the bathrooms. But to his luck he found Akiyama there. The guy smiled at him because he wasn’t a bad person but Yata didn’t feel like returning the gesture; anyone in good terms with Saru couldn’t be any good (and it was not jealousy, at all).

"Yata-san," Akiyama spoke _and was it required to have a soothing voice to belong to S4, too?_  "do you know Fushimi-san for a long time, don’t you?"

"That monkey and I met in middle school" Yata answered reluctantly "we used to be best friends but then he…"

The red head went silent, thinking  Saru’s  betrayal was something that still hurted, even when it had happened so long ago. Akiyama was looking at him with his head cocked to the side and questioning eyes, but he didn’t say anything about it.

"Do you… do you know if there is something Fushimi-san likes a lot?" Akiyama blushed and looked away "his birthday is coming and I was thinking of giving him a present."

Yata felt cold hatred towards the  green-haired guy. _Why was he asking him about Saru? why did he want with the damn monkey? fuck, why his chest was in pain?_ He didn’t say anything and finished bathing as quickly as he could, ignoring the other boy completely.

He retreated to his quarters in a haste only to find Saru waiting for him seated on his bed. He noticed him tensing, his nose flaring, before his face was a mask of indiference again.

"Yata-kun" he said, and Misaki felt like he was being stabbed "the lieutenant send me to tell you we are going to patrol the city tomorrow, my division, at that. And you are coming with us."

"Ok, I understand" Yata answered, voice cracked "oi, Saru! are you and that Akiyama guy friends or something?" he asked without thinking.

"Why do you care?" Fushimi’s voice was somehow surprised and sad "but let’s say we know each other intimately" he composed himself and smirked.

Yata scowled at the floor and blushed, Saru was always the cassanova, even with boys, even back at school and Yata used to feel empty when he came back smelling like other people and he would avoid him for days until he missed Saru too much.

"I see" Yata cleared his throat and continued "I don’t like him."

"Why? Because I have fucked him?" Fushimi mocked him.

The red head made a face and felt his eyes prickling with tears. He wanted to scream and kick something and fight with Saru and unleash his red power but he couldn’t. He felt empty and exhausted and he missed Homra so much and why did the stupid monkey acted like this right now? why wasn’t him trying to pick a fight?

"Get out of my room, Saru, I’ll see you in the morning" he finally said.

Saruhiko brushed past him on his way to the door, and if he Yata had looked at him in that moment he would have noticed how dim his eyes seemed and the bittersweet smirk on his mouth.

Yata layed on his bed praying this hellish exchange were done yet.


	3. Rouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yata is acting very controlled because he has direct orders from Mikoto and Kusanagi, he doesn't want to let them down... Fushimi is acting controlled because he has direct orders from Munakata and Awashima, the punishment would be to be out of S4 while Yata is there.
> 
> edited 25/10/15

Yata gets ready for the new day very early; when he goes for breakfast the mess hall is almost empty and the few guys there are sleepy and weary. He eats thinking the whole time if Saru takes something apart from coffee in the mornings, back when they were a team he was there all the time to make the stupid monkey ate, always worried about how thin and pale he looked (Saruhiko is still very pale and lithe, but it looks somehow good on him... damn, he is not thinking about Saru like that).

He leaves for his room again, missing Homra and the guys and how breakfast is a loud business there.  Mikoto-san must be still sl...

 _What is Mikoto-san doing in Scepter 4 quarters this early in the morning?_ he is walking out of Munakata's wing and he looks happy and... _oh_ , Yata blushes because he is not as thick as people thinks he is and he realizes that odd fondness the blue and red king have for each other goes deeper than a simple friendship.  He doesn't know what to think about it so he tries to think about the day ahead.  What Mikoto-san and Munakata-san do to each other (ehm, with each other... oh god, this is awkward) is not his business.  If the blue king makes Mikoto-san happy, well, he doesn't care for anything else.

He is not paying attention while he walks to his room so when he finds Akiyama at his door he falters and looks confused for a minute.  Akiyama looks at him with a concerned expression and bows before speaking.  "Good morning Yata-san" he says, his voice timid and respectfull "Fushimi-san sended me to pick you up, we are leaving in fifteen minutes".  Yata looks at the guy wondering what his relationship with Saru is really like.  He seemed interested about the monkey's taste yesteday but he still calls him Fushimi-san with a sort of veneration.

"Good morning, Akiyama" he decides to be polite "I thought Saru was gonna pick me up instead". Akiyama straighten his posture and blushes a little (he has a nice face, Yata decides; too girly to be called handsome... it is more like _pretty_ ) he clears his throat and guides the way and answer in a soft voice "Fushimi-san is third in line of power and he is our tech specialist, he never does this kind of things" he states a little doubtfull but continues "it is really weird that he is taking Yata-san under his wing, he is in charge of the smallest division because he _umh_ hates people".

Yata knows that; back at homra Fushimi used to sit alone in a corner whenever they were all reunited, and at school he was quiet and gloomy even after they were friends.  Now that he thinks about it he is sure he has been the only person Saruhiko has called friend.  He feels sort of happy about it, and proud and can't hide the disdain while he looks at Akiyama walking before him.  Maybe Saruhiko has fucked him, but he'll never know all the things only Yata knows about Fushimi Saruhiko.

They walk up three set of stairs and towards a practice field, they day is sunny but the wind is crisp, and they stop when they reach a little group.  They all greet Akiyama with familiarity but bow and talk to Yata in respectfull voices.  Saru is not amongst them and Yata looks around to find him dialing away on his PDA, Akiyama is talking to him and thought Saru seems bored, he is paying attention.  

"Oi, stupid monkey!" he shouts, catching Saruhiko's attention "when are we leaving?".  Saru walks toward him, his face is a mask of  boredom but his eyes shine msicheviously.

"What is it, Misaki?" and Yata doesn't know if he must feel happy or uncomfortable at being called that again, he scowls and turns slightly pink "are you excited about spending time with me?" 

Saru is standing very near now, and for a moment it seems like there's no one around but the two of them. Yata touch the handle of his sword unconciously, and the blue aura surrounds him.  Saruhiko bites his lips.

"We need to leave now, sir" a young man with glasses says, and the moment is broken; the guy (Saru calls him Enomoto with an angry tone) seems to be very serious and Yata stands beside him before walking towards the gates.  Yata thinks of homra and the way everyone is friendly and they are a family and how much fun is to go outside on missions together. Scepter 4 is somewhat cold but the boys don't look like bad people so Yata decides he can do this (and he'll rub it in everyone's faces when he is back at Homra's quarters) but there is no way in hell he is gonna be friendly with the Akiyama guy.

Yata misses the smirk on Saru's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I know this is a such a short chapter... I hope you enjoyed Mikoto's cameo; I think he spending the night with Munakata and then sneaking home everyday is the reason he is always sleepy.


	4. Argent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm back after a long long time... tbh i stopped because i felt no-one was interested in reading about [k] project anymore, and as it is, there are only a few fics comparing to other fandoms but my babies are back and i love them so, so i'm writing for the fandom again (and i have a ton of new stories in my head but i won't touch them until i'm done with this)
> 
> as you've noticed, the events in this fic take place in a universe were everyone is alive (fuck canon) but i'll take elements both from the manga and the anime, so there are gonna be cameos from everyone, i think
> 
> now, go read; as always, i don't have a beta reader, so let me know of any mispellings and weird syntax
> 
> chop chop!

They end up patrolling the school island and Yata suspects is because the Silver King and his clan have taken residence there. Even though he hasn't ever seen him, Yata knows Adolf K. Weissman is the first king and way older than he appears, and with the rumours of JUNGLE causing mayhem, it's better to keep a close eye on the most powerful king around.

When they are inside of the school area they split in trios to get more ground covered, and he ends up paired with Saruhiko and Akiyama, because of course. Saru hasn't looked at him since tehy left Scepter 4 quarters, and Akiyama smiles his way feebly, as if sensing the tension between the former clanmates. They start walking towards the dorm building where the Silver King lives. Akiyama and Saru are talking about something work related while Yata walks some steps behind them, feeling strangely bereft. Yata discovers Saru smiles around Akiyama, his small secretive smiles, the ones Yata thought were only for himself, and his throat closes up painfully, the weight of their shared past getting lodged there tasting bitter and metallic.

He's thankfull when they get to Weissman's room. Kuroh Yatogami greets them at the door wearing a flower patterned apron, Saru snorts and Kuroh blushes but he sounds stoic and firm when he asks "What is the blue clan doing here?" without leeting them in.

"We need to talk to your king," states Saru, still smirking a little "we have a message from Munakata-san we need to deliver."

Kuroh looks annoyed and his hands twitches as if he's going to close the door in their faces, but at the end he lets them in. There's a young white-haired boy seated in front of a coffee table and playing with a light pink cat. There's no one else in the room, so maybe the Silver King is not present at the moment and they'll have to wait, Yata thinks. However, this notion is quickly corrected when Akiyama bows before the boy and Saru calls him Weissman-san.

"Oh, no" the boy says, blushing slightly "call me Shiro, that name is way to stuffy for me now."

"Good afternoon then, Shiro-san" Saruhiko voices "I forgot, I've read about you going by Isana Yashiro this time around."

"It's okay, it's my fault for being so fickle I guess" the silver king says, smiling "please take a seat, do you want something to drink?"

The three of them shake their heads _no_ and seat in front of the coffee table. Kuroh appears again with tea for his king and then he stands behind Weissman.

"Well, now we're all here we can start, yes?" states Shiro after taking a sip from his tea.

"As you already know we came from Scepter 4..."

"Yes, of course, I recognize the uniforms, though the young guy on your right has a reddish aura." Shiro says, looking atright towards Yata "But I'm probably getting rusty."

"Ah, no... I'm actually Homra's" he answers nervously, this king is weird "I'm part of a exchange program... sort of."

"That's a wonderful idea! send your kings my congratulations!"

"Shiro, if we can continue" whispers Kuroh, his face is full of irritation.

Saru clears his throat and keeps talking, as if he was never interrupted "Munakata-san wants you to stay inside as much as possible now that the Green King is around again. He says if you need to go outside the school island the Blue and Red clans will provide people to watch your back..."

"That wont be necessary, Shiro has me!" Kurosuke looks really mad, his hand going for his sword handle; Akiyama stands up, copying the move and Saruhiko looks half bored by the histrionics.

"I understand Reishi's concerns but as Kuroh said, I has my own clansmen and they're all I need."

Shiro smiles up at his guard dog, holding his hand briefly and Kuroh looks at him as if he hung the moon, the infatuated look reminds Yata of the way Mikoto-san sometimes look at the blue king and he feels a pang of something in his chest, wishing something he can't put on words. He looks at Saru then, waiting to find a look of contempt in his face but Saru's facade is more of undertsanding than anything.

"I know that and Munakata-san knows too, but JUNGLE is dangerous and unstable and we suspect they're after the Silver clan members."

"I see," Shiro sounds conflicted "I'll think about it, and as soon as I reach a conclussion I'll let S4 know."

Being dismissed they stand up and walk to the door, Kuroh opens it for them giving Saru a bitter look before closing it after they're already outside.

"I didn't know JUNGLE was after the Silver clan" is what Yata says when they are inside the elevator.

"Because is none of your business" sneers Saruhiko.

"Then, why the fuck did you bring me with you? stupid monkey!"

He doesn't know when did he move, but he has Saru againts the wall by the collar of his jacket and the air cracks around them. Akiyama is saying something but none of them is paying attention. Saru is smirking and he brings his hands to Yata's wrists, grabbing him hard enough to leave a mark. Yata reacts by releasing his blue aura on instict and Saru groans going lax, his pupils dilating. Yata gets closer, standing on tiptoes, his breathing getting heavy by the minute. He licks his lips and Saru inmediatly does the same.

And then the elevator door opens and the moment is broken, they let go of each other as if burning. Akiyama is not looking at either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can come and prompt me at fictionhomo (or inmisericorde)

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Yata donning Scepter 4 uniform and how would it work so I wrote this. I’m deciding if I should make it serial (like drabbles or something). So let me know if you like it, to keep going and create some more.


End file.
